custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Discover the Truth of BJ's Brother (SuperMalechi's version)
Discover the Truth of BJ's Brother is the fifth episode of Season 6 of The Adventures of Barney & Shining Time Station that first aired on August 5, 1997. Plot BJ must discover the truth of his brother. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Whitney *Mr. Conductor (RS) *Horace Schemer *Billy Two feathers *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Matt *Tanya *Robert *Keesha *King Bowser Koopa *Clark Kent/Superman *King Jack Koopa (mentioned) Thomas Story #Donald & Douglas Songs #Shining Time Station Theme Song #BJ's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Bowser Song (Tune to: The Winkster Song) #Try and Try Again #Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #Superman Theme Song #I Love You Trivia *Thomas Story told by Ringo Starr. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was similar to one of the Season 4-6 episodes/home videos (Safety First, Hidden Treasures, Sing and Dance with Barney, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". *The BJ costume used in this episode was similar to one of the Season 4-6 episodes/home videos (Circle of Friends, Seven Days a Week, Easy Does It, Sing and Dance with Barney, etc). *The BJ voice used in this episode was similar to one of the 1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 3 episodes (Barney's Imagination Island, If the Shoe Fits..., I Can Be a Firefighter, etc). *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *After the "Shining Time Station Theme Song", BJ walks into the station to see Barney. *When BJ says "Hi Barney!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *It is revealed that Bowser's brother Jack Koopa is BJ's brother, as Bowser yelled at BJ for arresting Jack for hurting Baby Bop. And then, he shoved BJ's face into the chili. *When BJ screams "No! NOOO!!" after hearing that Jack Koopa is his brother, and that he arrested him for hurting Baby Bop, the sound clip was voiced by Eric Cartman (voiced by Trey Parker) from "201" (when Eric Cartman is horrified by the fact that he killed his own father and fed him to Scott Tenor man, his haft-brother), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When it was released on VHS by Warner Home Video in August 13, 1998, the episode was retitlted "Telling Truths". Transcript *(we open up and see BJ entering the station door, and he is with his baseball bat and ball) *Barney: Hi BJ! *BJ: Hi Barney. *Barney: What are you doing with your baseball bat and ball? *BJ: I was just getting ready to play baseball outside the station. And by the way, the baseball lover was me, BJ! (music starts for BJ's song) BJ is my name. I love to play a game. Of baseball, or maybe basketball. I'm usually in a hurry, but never stop to worry, but what will happen if I trip or fall? I like to play my drum. I like to jump and run. I like to climb a tree, though I might skin my knee. And when I dig in the dirt, sometimes I wipe it on my shirt. *Barney: With a hat that's neat, and sneakers on his feet, he's always ready for fun. Yes, BJ is the one! *BJ: Their my friends. *Barney: Yes, BJ is the one. *BJ: I'm a drummer. *Barney: Yes, BJ is the one. *BJ: That's me! *(music ends) *(Robert, Matt, Tanya and Keesha arrive at the station) *Robert: Hi Barney. Hi BJ! *Barney: Hi everybody! *BJ: I am gonna play baseball right now. I'll be back. See ya later. (leaves) *(fade to BJ outside the station, ready for the baseball practice) *BJ: Okay, here it goes! (tosses the ball and hits it with his baseball bat. He does it a few times) Yeah! I love to play baseball! And I wonder what Barney and the kids are up to. (goes back into the station) *(fades to BJ arriving back to the station) *BJ: I love to play baseball. *(Schemer, Billy and Stacy arrive) *Barney: Hi Schemer, Hi, Billy. Hi Stacy. *Schemer: Hi Barney. *Barney: Are you doing fine? *Billy: Yes. *(Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) appears) *Barney: Oh, hi there, Mr. Conductor 1. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Hi, Barney. *BJ: Baseball is my favorite sport. I wonder about the truth about my brother. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): My favorite thing is to play drummer. It reminds me of Donald, Douglas and the Caboose. I'll tell you about it. *Barney: It sounds like a super-Dee-duper idea, Mr. Conductor 1. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Well, here it goes. (blows whistle and the story "Donald & Douglas") Donald and Douglas are twins and have arrived from Scotland to help Sir Topham Hatt. But only one engine had been expected. The twins meant well, but did cause confusion. Sir Topham Hatt had given them numbers. Donald 9 and Douglas 10. But he was still planning to send one engine home. (Thomas' whistle blows) There was a caboose in the yard that had taken a dislike to Douglas. Things always went wrong when he had to take it out. His trains were late and he was blamed. Douglas began to worry. Donald, his twin, was angry. *Donald: We're a muckle nuisance! *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said Donald. *Donald: It's ta leave ye behind, I'd be wanting'! *The Spiteful Break van: You can't. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said the caboose. *The Spiteful Break van: I'm essential. *Donald: Och are ye? *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Donald burst out. *Donald: We're naethin' but a screeching' an' a noise when A's said an' done. Spite Dougie wad ye? Tak that! *The Spiteful Break van: Oh! Oh! Oh! *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Cried the caboose. *Donald: There's mare coming', syn ye misbehave! *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): The caboose behaved better after that. Until one day, Donald had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. (Donald crashes into the signal box) Sir Topham Hatt was most annoyed. *Sir Topham Hatt: I am disappointed, Donald. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I had decided to send Douglas back and keep you. *Donald: I'm sorry, sir. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said Donald. *Sir Topham Hatt: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now James will have to help with the fright work while you have your tender mended. James won't like that. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Sir Topham Hatt was right. James grumbled dreadfully. *Douglas: Anyone would think. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said Douglas. *Douglas: That Donald had his accident on purpose. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. *James: Shut up! *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said James. *James: It's not funny. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Douglas: Well, well, well. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said Douglas. *Douglas: Surely James, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): James didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. *The Spiteful Break van: He's cross. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Snickered the spiteful caboose. *The Spiteful Break van: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Freight Cars: Hold back! *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Giggled the cars to each other. James did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Edward's station. Luckily Douglas was there. *James: (panting) Help me up the hill, please. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Panted James. *James: These freight cars are playing tricks. *Douglas: We'll show them. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said Douglas. (Douglas helps James with the freight cars) Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the freight cars up the hill. But James was losing steam. *James: I can't do it. I can't do it. *Douglas: Leave it to me! *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Shouted Douglas. The conductor was anxious. *Conductor: Go steady. The caboose's breaking. (The spiteful break van breaks to pieces) The caboose was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Edward came to clear the mess. Sir Topham Hatt was on board. *Sir Topham Hatt: I might have known it would be Douglas. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): He said. *Edward: Douglas was grand, sir. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said Edward. *Edward: James had no steam left, but Douglas worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Sir Topham Hatt: Two would have been enough. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I want to be fair Douglas. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Sir Topham Hatt was making up his mind about something, but that's another story. *(the story ends as steam fills up back to the room) *BJ: What happened to the caboose, which I know as the brake van? *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): It was scrapped, and after that, Donald & Douglas fear that they will be scrapped, Percy is offered to tell Sir Topham Hatt, and then Sir Topham Hatt forgives Donald & Douglas and tells them that their work in the snow is good, so he gives them a new coat of paint and they have their names painted on them. *Barney: Yeah, I like that story, right, Robert? *Robert: Right. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Bye-bye, everyone. (disappears) *Stacy: I gotta start work. *Barney: I love the Scottish Twin engines. *BJ: Me too.